Forum:Minifigures
00:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ** Thanks NHL, don't know why I didn't think of that. Lego lord 01:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Use "Minifigure" # 00:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #Ajraddatz 01:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #:# 01:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #Gladiatoring 06:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Its a matter of correct grammar not trademarks. #:#I may change my vote, but for now I'm with "Minifigure". 16:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #Capitalize the M! MillieMuddFan67 18:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry if this sounds rude, but would you mind providing a grammar rule that states that "minifigure" should be capitalize? Thanks. FB100Z • talk • 06:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly, and BobaFett2 cheated, he removed Bubbubbub's comment. Think about this... we don't capitalize the word "people" or "pistols". Gladiatoring, it's not proper one bit. - Down with vandalism 21:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Gladiatoring it is not proper grammar, it is poor grammar. Clone66782299886653992 21:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, I removed it because he does not contribute. And we don't capitalize people or pistols because they aren't important to this wiki. ::::: You shouldn't delete someone's comment, that's cheating :P you should add it back. He is no better than you. Clone66782299886653992 22:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It isn't cheating. It has nothing to do with better-it's that he DOES NOT CONTRIBUTE AT ALL. He just makes bogus blogs. No good edits-why should he be voting when he doesn't edit? 22:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hello peoples, please take it to Forum:Voting for further discussion on the topic of the right to vote. FB100Z • talk • 22:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I still think we should use "Minifigure". MillieMuddFan67 13:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Use "minifigure" # Lego lord 00:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # - Down with vandalism 02:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # It's be the same as capitalizing "dog". Minifigure is a common noun. Darth Vader on the other hand is not. Tatooine 05:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # Support per Lego lord. FB100Z • talk • 05:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #*The Supreme Cabal of Brickipedia Editors (SCoBE) says that I can't vote since I have less than 200 mainspace edits. The cabal is always right. Always. # Per Lego lord. Clone66782299886653992 21:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # --Cligra 21:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # --Dunjohn 17:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) # LEGO uses the lowercase in their shop descriptions. 00:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) # Looks better, PA, fed up of this forum - cjc 14:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) # After thinking about it, I think this would look better. 19:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) # 21:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) # --TheGrandEditor 20:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) # Per NHL. 10:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Neutral - I'm really not bothered which way ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 21:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # Neutral - I really don't know which way to vote. --TheGrandEditor 21:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # Neutral - I don't really mind at all. For the Collectable Minifigures, you need to uppercase it because it is part of a theme. But for usage in setences, minifigure is okay with me, as LEGO doesn't add a TM to it...Fudgepie-Fight for Peace 22:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #: Fudgepie, we weren't talking about the theme, just the word. ---- reply back #:# Neutral - is it really that big a deal? I mean really, look at the size of this discussion, and we're talking about whether to have "M" or "m". 01:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) # Neutral - per above. 02:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) # Neutral - Per above. How do other wikis solve such problems anyway? Like we do, with long forums, or just ignoring such things, using two versions of a word? 15:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I know how other wikis solve things like this... they just follow proper wiki standards. We should too... Lego lord 15:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sigh. And what are these so called "proper wiki standards". Can we have a link? --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 16:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wikis that have good looking articles like Wookieepedia, why don't we follow them? Lego lord 16:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sigh, I'm fed up of constantly telling your we aren't wikipedia or wookieepedia. Just saying "why can't we be like wookieepedia" doesn't actually tell us what you mean. Of course, we could be more positive instead of bemoaning the wiki as usual. --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 16:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why exactly do you not accept their ways? They seem like a very good wiki. Lego lord 16:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Can you please stop saying "sigh"? Lego lord 16:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The reason why I think we should be more like them and follow their ways is because it would be more proper than what we do as it stands right now. Other wikis that are active follow wiki standard as well, to name one there is the Avatar wiki, they follow wiki standards. Usually only inactive wikis don't follow them, except for us for some reason. All other wikis that care about their wiki follow the standards, yet we do not. Please reconsider. Lego lord 16:16, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::WHAT ARE THESE STANDARDS? You keep mentioning these standards that we "must" follow to be "good", yet it is not been made apparent what these are. You just mention other wikis, not actually linking us to where these "wiki standards". Sigh... (why stop?) --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 16:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::They just follow Wikipedia's rules, to name one: lowercasing the second word in the article unless it is the last name of a person, or if it's a building's name. Lego lord 16:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments Why would anyone think it should be capitalized if LEGO specifically says that it is supposed to be lowercased? This makes no sense whatsoever. Lego lord 00:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I'd like the users to please post why they would want it to be capitalized, because I do not exactly know. Lego lord 01:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to see something that verifies your claim that you contacted the LEGO company and received a reply before I really deliberate. --TheGrandEditor 01:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::In a commercial sense, trademarks, proprietary names and brand names should always capitalised, Important point to consider is, Brickipedia is an encyclopedia written in English, and thus correct usage of the rules of English are given priority over how the LEGO company styles its trademark. Gladiatoring 01:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you think I can't be trusted? Why would I lie over such a silly thing? Fine, "As far as minifigures go, you do not need to capitalize the name if it is in a sentence. You do, however, have to capitalize it in the beginning of a sentence." quoted from the LEGO contacting system. Lego lord 01:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I meant a picture source or a link to where you asked the question so we also may be able to ask the question. --TheGrandEditor 02:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, sure. I still don't understand why you think I would lie over something so silly. Lego lord 02:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Now do you think it should be lowercased? Lego lord 02:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand, the LEGO Lord user is right in this instance. Why would it even be capitalized? Why is this even being discussed? It's obvious that it needs to be lowercased since it is what LEGO does. - Down with vandalism 15:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::It may seem obvious to you, but to others the reverse may seem obvious. TLC doesn't say that it SHOULD be lowercased, they just said that it doesn't need to be capitalized. Wikis have their own rules for things, and as one of the "trademark"s of TLC, we think it should be capitalized. 15:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... you say that we need to capitalize it. You don't explain why. Lego lord 15:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :What are you talking about? I said that we should capitalize it. 15:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I know that, but you don't explain why we should. I have a good backup to what I am saying, yet... Lego lord 16:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::You just said that I said that we SHOULDN'T capitalize it. You were wrong. You say that we shouldn't because we don't have to, I say that we should for multiple reasons. See above. :::::This is a LEGO wiki, no? If we are about LEGO then we should perhaps listen to LEGO' ways. Plus that is not much of a backup, since it ins't from LEGO. That Clone???? user is right, administrators have a problem with capitalization. Lego lord 16:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We listen to them. We just don't do everything they do. And no, it's not administrators. A lot of users have problems with caps, and he was being a jerk about it. 16:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC)S ::::::Well you are having a problem with capitalization as well, for example you think that minifigure should be capitalized. I'm done dealing with this right now. - Down with vandalism 16:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Please don't call people jerks, it is rude. Lego lord 16:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Please don't insult people, it's rude. 16:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Discussion is over, don't want to lead to a nasty argument. Lego lord 16:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Insult? How did I insult you, you are insulting that Clone????? user. Lego lord 16:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::You said that the admins have a capitalization problem. 16:14, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I'd like people to give a reason as to why he/she thinks it should be capitalized. That way I know why. Lego lord 16:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::What if I said that we gave reasons. You claim that our reasons are invalid because you do not agree. This is typical human behavior so I don't blame you, but it's getting on my nerves. 16:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh, I was referring to the fact that you want "minifigure" to be capitalized. I was just saying it how the Clone????? user was saying it. It isn't a big problem, it is sort of a tiny problem. But the Clone????/ user is, however, sort of right. Lego lord 16:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::If it's so small, then please stop bugging us about it. And he's totally wrong-most of the time, it's newer users like him who have capitalization problems. 16:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It is small in the first place, meaning that it shouldn't even be discussed since I have proof from LEGO against you. It is now a large problem because users disagree without a real reason as to why he/she thinks it should be capitalized. And again, the discussion is closed. Lego lord 16:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, it's not closed. You have proof that it is not NECESSARY to do so. But this is a wiki and we're discussing wiki policy, not what is necessary in the English language. 16:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wikis are English... it makes no real sense for capitalization. Lego lord 16:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::It doesn't make sense to you because you are not fully aware of how wikis work. Our policies are not about the English language, they are about how articles should be. 16:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Okay, if we follow this then we should say "asoduoifjs" and so on... this is bad. Lego lord 16:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I fully understand how wikis work, this wiki is different for no reason. Lego lord 16:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Wrong on both accounts. We have many reasons for why we are not the same as every other wiki. And it does not follow that we would have random strings of letters-we just discuss what we want and what we don't want.16:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) That is still bad... wikis are based on English. Lego lord 16:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) "Minifigure" is a common noun, why would it be capitalized? Lego lord 16:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) If you want it this way, then so be it. I don't want to get into a nasty argument over something that is so silly. Lego lord 16:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) *Hey BobaFett2, I can't find any reasons. It's not that I don't agree with them, I haven't seen them. Lego lord 16:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey BobaFett2, how bout you stop to think why it would be capitalized, Lego lord is definitely right. They say it doesn't need to be, well the word "guns" doesn't need to be either... Clone66782299886653992 21:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: FB00z asked for the grammar rule here is a page that outlines when and how to use capital letters note the section 5.5.0 Trademarks which states as I already told you "Trademarks are proprietary names protected by law and should always be capitalized." Secondly as I mentioned above this is an encyclopedia written in English and as such has to abide by the rules of English. To those who say I am wrong, put simply no I am not, you are wrong. http://www.northeastern.edu/guidelines/standards/editorial_styleguide/5.html this is one of most likely dozens and dozens of links I could provide that outlines Rules of the English language. :::But minifigure isn't a trademark, so that rule doesn't apply in this case. FB100Z • talk • 22:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Umm LEGO said otherwise... according to Lego lord Clone66782299886653992 21:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I did not cheat. I removed Bububub's comment because he is not a contributor-all he has done is make bad blogs. TLC said that you don't HAVE to. Not that you shouldn't. 21:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Not at all surprised you dont get it, repeating one self is annoying. The facts of the matter is when it comes to the English language you dont ignore the rules, and those rules take precedence over how the LEGO Group style their logo, This is not something you people can vote on, just like the underage rule on wikia, you cant change anything and you cant ignore the rules. But thats irrespective anyway, because you all do try to change these type of things and what a waste of time. Gladiatoring 22:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: "But minifigure isn't a trademark" you really have no idea what your talking about do you Gladiatoring 22:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed I do, and please do not insult me for the sake of maintaining civility. Look it up. FB100Z • talk • 22:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Aiyaaaa. I guess you are indeed correct; I don't know what I'm saying. But please maintain civility anyway. I sincerely thank you for making me look like an idiot :P FB100Z • talk • 23:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Its not an insult if its true. As for making you look like an idiot, correcting peoples mistakes does not make them idiots, only makes them wrong, you are the only one to describe yourself that way. Dont ask me to keep it civil because I did. Gladiatoring 23:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::"you really have no idea what your talking about do you" is an uncivil way of saying "Could you verify this, please?" You did indeed make me look like an idiot, and I use that not as a way of accusing you, but as a way of diagnosing myself as an idiot. "I sincerely thank you for making me look like an idiot :P" was a joke, and I apologize if I didn't really make that clear. FB100Z • talk • 23:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : lmfao I didnt do anything but correct you, "you really have no idea what your talking about do you" is an uncivil way of saying "Could you verify this, please?" No its not I did not ask for verification at all, you are simply wrong and thats what I stated. like it or not I didnt infer your an idiot, you did several times. continue like this and ill be forced to change my opinion. Gladiatoring 23:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) So, we are going by "minifigures"? ---- We're in the darkest hour :Not yet. --TheGrandEditor 01:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::There needs to be a majority vote in order for anything to go through. --TheGrandEditor 01:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. ---- reply back :::: Six against six, it's even. ---- reply back I guess it's tied... what are we supposed to do? ---- reply back :Probably force the neutral people to choose a side. --TheGrandEditor 16:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you think then? ---- reply back :::I voted for lower case. Ordinarily it should be "Minifigure," as it's a trademarked name, but LEGO made a marketing decision to trademark it in lower case. God knows why. I hate it when companies do that anyway, but in this case it's such a common term as a noun in LEGO circles that it only leads to extra confusion, and this isn't the only site I've seen it. They still can't overrule the rule of English that says sentences must begin with a capital, but in the middle of a sentence, it should be lower case. Since Brickipedia is an encyclopaedia site that needs to be accurate, it should follow LEGO's rule. --Dunjohn 17:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Exactly. ---- reply back * In response to "force the neutrals to take sides" - No. :P --- the cake is a lie ---- Cjc 19:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) *Per Kingcjc. We are most likely going to use minifigure since Dunjohn voted and Fudgepie thought we were talking about the theme. ---- reply back :It still needs to be a majority. One person more than the other option is not good enough. --TheGrandEditor 00:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It has to be good enough, otherwise we will have t stick to using both ways. :::I would not call 7 votes out of 19 (thats 36.8%) a majority, when neutral and "M" both have 31.6%. 6.6% is not exactly a comfortable majority.. - cjc 21:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Leaving it both ways is bad, using "minifigure" outvotes "Minifigure", I really don't care either way now, but it needs to be decided which way we should write it down. Majority rules... :::::If it is left then half, and one vote difference, it is not really a majority. The majority is traditionally more than half of the votes. - cjc 07:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::But using "minifigure" receives the most votes, we can't just leave it both ways. :::::::There's not an overwhelming vote for "minifigure". 8 as opposed to 6 isn't really enough. MillieMuddFan67 18:38, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :8-6-5. 19 votes. Thats 42%-32%-26% - cjc 18:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't just leave it be both ways, one way has to win. --- The dawn is coming... :::Well, technically no, but very observant, that is how a vote works - cjc 19:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::So which way wins? --- The dawn is coming... :::::None currently...Anyway, a draw can always happen you know. - cjc 19:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Draws can't happen for deciding a rule. --- The dawn is coming... :::::::If both sides had the some amount of votes, that would be a draw.... - cjc 19:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It isn't even a draw, neutral votes wouldn't really count since they don't know what they want. --- The dawn is coming... :::::::::I never said it was a draw, I was just putting in the hypothetical as you dismissed the hypothetical chance of it being a draw. And, if you read the neutral votes, you will see that us neutral haven't voted neutral as we don't know, more it doesn't really matter. I really think it is pointless discussing for hours over whether to capitalise a trademark or not, and so, don't care what to vote. If a vote requires a majority, as rule votes do, then neutral votes are still votes, as that is the view of one part of the populace. - cjc 19:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::If it doesn't matter then let one side win and never discuss about this again. It is as simple as that, if one side wins let it be that way. Please don't go on and on when you don't really care either. --- The dawn is coming... :Um. In what mathematically correct place is 42% a majority. <50% is a majority, as more of the votes have gone to one option. Now, if you are saying that I should suddenly ignore the fact that this vote is hung, that would not be very fair, would it? - cjc 20:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think you are understanding him, he is saying whichever one has the most votes. :::He is saying "If it doesn't matter then let one side win and never discuss about this again." - Now, my vote may be that I don't care, but that does not mean I will just end it because I don't care and because some user has demanded such. - cjc 20:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::He's meaning that the one with the majority of votes wins, and that it will be finished shortly after. :::::I said the majority would win, the majority of the population that voted being more than 50%. Just having more votes is not a majority. In the last election; Tories got 306 seats, Labour got 258 seats, Lib Dem 57 and a few other parties got a couple of seats. The Tories therefore got more seats in the Commons, let did not have more than 50%, so they parliament (and subsequently, the votes results) was hung. As such, Lib Dems and Tories had to join together, to get a majority. - cjc 20:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Which way wins? --- The dawn is coming... ::::::None has more than 50%, so no majority currently, just a plurality - cjc 20:38, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Wait, what are you talking about? Using "minifigures" has eight votes and using "Minifigures" has six. They are not even. --- The dawn is coming... Explanation of the word majority Last time I will do this, so listen up. "A majority, also known as a simple majority in the U.S., is a subset of a group consisting of more than half of the group. This should not be confused with a plurality, which is a subset having the largest number of parts. A plurality is not necessarily a majority, as the largest subset may be less than half of the entire group." In parliamentary and democratic procedure, the group with more than 50% of the vote has the majority. In this current situation, as of 29/03/11, 19 votes have been cast, irregardless of what for. These votes fall in to three categories, use "m", use "M" and neutral. Note that none of these votes are abstain, which is to not vote. (Note that percentages are to nearest full number) * 8 votes for "m" - 42% * 6 votes for "M" - 32% * 5 votes for neutral - 28% Therefore, "m" has the plurality and NOT the majority, as it lacks more than half the votes cast. - cjc 20:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then, I was meaning plurality and not majority. I don't know about Agent Swipe though. By the way, neutral votes don't count since they haven't decided. ::No, neutral votes have voted, so they do count. If they had abstained, then that is undecided. Neutral is decided, for who constricts votes to the options of support and oppose? - cjc 20:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. ::::This forum is getting long, maybe we can open up another forum? :::::Alright, now we have: * 8 votes for "m" - 52% * 6 votes for "M" - 32% * 3 votes for neutral - 18% Does that satisfy everybody? 19:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :It depends if we are going by plurality or majority. I'd say since using "m" has the most votes, we should use that, but like I said earlier, I think we might go by majority. ::"m" has both a plurality and a majority. 05:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's 12/6. ok to close in 24 hrs if there's no more voting in that time? 01:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) }}